DE 25 16 530 C3 discloses a current collector in the form of a thin metal plate with a contact tab which has a surface with convex elevations in the form of points, punched formations or a wire mesh.
Another current collector with radially running apertures according to DE 30 19 186 C2 has a contact tab which is beveled and angled away on its longitudinal sides, is bent back toward the current collector and, once it has been firmly connected to the current-dissipating inner side of the cell cover and the cover has been closed, is resiliently supported by the integrally formed webs against the collector plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,227 attempts to lower the transition resistance by various shaped sheet-metal parts with a contact tab, by forming as many linear contacts as possible.
The configuration of the current collector for wound electrodes with a contact tab as provided by the prior art represents a constriction for the current conduction which can only be eliminated to a restricted extent by the choice of material and dimensioning.
In the case of the solution found in EP 0 822 605 B1, a plurality of contact tabs which are distributed over the length of the strip are welded onto the edges kept free of active material.
The construction described in EP 0 298 800 B1 has contact tabs fastened transversely over the entire width of the strip and wound up with it.
In EP 0 357 399 B1, the edge of the electrode in strip form is slit into individual tongues which, after winding, are folded together and connected by a metal pin.
Such contact tabs fastened to or on the electrode strip or formed by the electrode strip already prove to be disruptive during winding of the electrode and reduce the production capacity of the winding machines.
The embodiment according to EP 0 413 867 B1 combines a plurality of current collectors each with a contact tab in a segmented or nested fashion which are grouped around an opening in the center of the arrangement of collectors. This construction has the disadvantage that it is heavy and complex to assemble. In the embodiment represented, no more than two contact tabs or stacks of contact tabs can be realized.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a galvanic element with a set of wound electrodes in which arrangement connecting elements that are easy to assemble, inexpensive and nevertheless can withstand high current loads ensure reliable contacting of the wound electrodes with the poles of the galvanic element.